


Sweet Exploration

by Monster_is_1_Lost



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Tentacles, mermaid!sora, small language barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_is_1_Lost/pseuds/Monster_is_1_Lost
Summary: After Riku finds an injured mermaid on the shore while he's at work, he decides to take him home where he can care and help the mermaid heal. As time goes by, they teach each other their languages, about their cultures, etc. However, Riku never thought he would need to give a lesson on the human body.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Sweet Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote back in August (maybe September), but I was far too shy to post it back then. After some encouragement from some friends, I figured it was high time I shared it with others! :D  
> This technically was meant to be the second or third chapter of this story, but I figured this stands well by itself and hopefully I will add to it down the road.  
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for the taking the time to read it! It was one of my first NSFW pieces, so please be gentle haha.

Sora’s wounds were still recovering but were looking much better. The puncture holes that covered the bottom half of his tail were closing up, returning to the blue hue of his scales, but some of them still had a bright red ring around them. It didn’t surprise Riku considering some of the hooks Sora had the misfortune of getting tangled up in were rusty.

He made his way outside to the family pool where Sora had been spending most of his time. It was no ocean, but it was a pretty decent sized one and he seemed to enjoy the cool water and the jets and fountain sprays that sometimes went off. Riku giggled as he recalled out excited Sora was to see the pool at night for the first time—all lit up with slowly fading and changing colored lights that lined the sides and bottom of the pool.

Riku couldn’t lie… He loved watching Sora. The way his eyes filled with stars whenever he encountered something new, the way he would question everything and then immediately compare it to his own ways of life (even if that resulted in him calling something human-related stupid), and the way he would watch Riku in return. His eyes focused completely on him, the two of them exchanging smug glances like some sort of code or inside joke.

Not to mention that lustrous tail of his. Riku was so drawn to it every time he looked at him. The scales shimmering against the light like reflective pools of water. The _strength_ and _heaviness_ it had. And it’s smoothness. It was almost therapeutic to pet it. Sora didn’t seem to mind at all either, though he would shoot him a smirk from time-to-time as a way to make fun of Riku’s fascination with it.

Riku shook his head, trying to rattle out all these distracting thoughts and return to his task at hand. “Sora!” he called, and the merman immediately looked over, his eyebrows raised in anticipation. Riku got closer to the pool and leaned down to the water’s edge. “Bath time.”

A large, toothy grin spread across Sora’s cheeks as he raised his arms towards Riku. He knew how much Sora loved baths. He was freaked out by them at first, but once he got used to them, he became almost addicted to them. All the foamy bubbles were exciting for him to play with and Sora has told him repeatedly how much he loves Riku washing his hair down to his scalp. The entire bath process was honestly just Riku giving Sora pampered massages, but Riku didn’t mind, since he got a treat out of it too.

As he lifted the merman out of the water, he grunted. Even though Riku was so used to carrying heavy things, he was never going to quite get used to Sora’s body weight. It surprised him how someone so skinny could weigh more than him.

He made his way to the bathroom and set Sora down in the already filling tub. Sora giggled as he popped a few forming bubbles and said, “Are you going to clean me good today?”

Riku smirked and said, “Yup. Like I do every day.”

However, before the water level became too high, Riku needed to change into his swim trunks. The master bedroom bathtub was large—big enough to be considered a small hot tub, despite that though, Sora could just barely fit into it. He normally leaned his head off the side to allow for his tail to soak, swish, and swirl around in the water. Although, Sora would always find a way to splash Riku so horribly it would damn near soak him to his bones. Sometimes it was an accident, sometimes it was on purpose, but regardless, Riku was going to get wet and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Be right back,” he said as he headed for the bedroom. He closed the door and began to strip off his clothes, but before he could reach for his trunks, he heard a loud crashing noise coming from the bathroom. A rush of panic flowed through his bloodstream and not having enough time to slip the shorts on, he grabbed the nearest towel and flung it around his waste as he ran for the door.

He flung the door open with such force it nearly punctured a whole in the wall. “Sora!” Riku shouted, his eyes darting all around the room.

He froze. A small shelf full of soaps and lotions had fallen over next to the tub and Sora gave him large, flowery eyes and a cutesy smile. “Oops,” he said as his tail flicked back and forth above the surface of the water. “I got bored.”

“I was gone… for maybe thirty seconds!” Riku yelled, an annoyance melting the previously worried expression off his face.

“Hmm… too long,” Sora said.

Riku let out a sigh or maybe it was a groan, he honestly didn’t know anymore. He made his way over to pick up the mess, but right before he could lean down, Sora reached his hand out and snagged the towel right off his body.

“Hey—”

Before he could say anymore though, Sora’s eyes went wide with what seemed to be a mixture of shock and intrigue. Maybe a little bit of fear too.

“WHAT _IS_ THAT?”

Riku felt the blood rush to his cheeks, quickly turning them bright red. “I-it’s my gentiles, dumbass,” he said, averting his gaze and focusing on far left wall instead of Sora’s curious eyes.

“What’s wrong with it?”

Riku snapped his eyes back to Sora, offended. “Nothing is wr—”

He then felt a poke at its tip—Sora’s soft finger pressing into over and over as he squinted at the beastly thing.

With Riku’s face completely burning from embarrassment, he screamed, “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH MY PENIS!”

Sora pulled back, his eyes went wide for a second before narrowing in a devious manner. A smirk formed on his lips as he asked, “Why?”

Riku huffed and ripped the towel out of Sora’s hands. He tied it around his waist again and began to exit the bathroom to get his trunks. “Because… it’s sensitive.”

“Oh, really?” Sora teased.

Riku rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and looked down. “Oh, thank god,” he said under his breath. His member hadn’t stiffed, but he was certain that if Sora had continued to poke it, he would have been doomed. In fact, he needed to stop thinking about it because that would be enough to make the blood rush to his legs.

He slipped on the trunks before making his way back to the bathroom and of course Sora was still wearing that stupid grin.

“So, Riku—”

“Nope, shut up. This is one question I am not going to answer,” he said as he began to squirt out a bunch of soap into Sora’s hair. Sora shut his eyes and a little grunt escaped his lips. Riku began to comb his fingers through Sora’s hair, washing it all the way down to Sora’s scalp where he scratched him a little too. He knew how much Sora adored that, so hopefully it would take his mind off the previous topic.

He then made his way down Sora’s body like he always did, getting his back and torso, then moving onto his large hips, and then all the way down his tail. However, once he got to his tail, as Sora laid on his stomach, Riku felt something strange underneath the tip of where his skin ended and scales started. Unlike the rest of the tail, it was soft. Riku pushed into it a little to discover that it pushed in deeper than he thought—

“S-stop it!” Sora moaned as he quickly flicked his head around to look at Riku and the end of his tail smacked Riku right in the head.

“Ow!?”

Riku was about ready to rub the aching spot, but then he stopped when he saw Sora’s bright red cheeks and the tear drops lingering in the corner of his eyes. Riku blinked, his hands frozen and remaining in place. Even under the water, he could feel the juices that leaked from this one spot covered his hands.

“Oh,” Riku said, looking down. He never really thought about Sora’s own privates until now, but he understood why Sora was so bewildered by his human body. “It’s sensitive here?”

Sora nodded timidly. “I… don’t know how to… say what it is…”

Even though both of them had learned a lot about each other’s languages, the barrier was still there. Before Riku could speak up to try to help, Sora said,

“D-don’t…. touch my fucking penis…”

He glanced away, his eyes slightly squinted as his face grew even redder. It was clear that Sora didn’t know exactly what those words meant, but Riku figured it was all he had. Despite the words being so vulgar and bizarre coming out of Sora’s trembling lips, it was absolutely adorable. He felt a throb between his own legs, and he gritted his teeth slightly. He rarely had seen this side of Sora…

“It seems that neither of us really understand each other that well, huh?” Riku said.

Sora looked towards him and blinked in confusion. “I am not sure I know what you mean…”

“Well,” Riku started, “there’s so much neither of us have the capabilities to explain what they are. So… why don’t we show each other instead?”

Riku released his hands and for the brief moment his fingertips were still touching Sora, he felt a quaking tremor of relief come off of him.

Riku stood himself in front of him, his cheeks slowly becoming the same hue as Sora’s. “I’ll let you explore mine… if you let me explore yours… Sound okay to you?”

Sora stared at him for a moment before darting his eyes off to the side and then back towards him. “Y-yeah,” he said with an attempt to smirk, but it just came off as nervously giddy.

Riku pulled down his trunks and let his member show, its throbbing steadily increasing, but it had yet to harden fully. Sora looked up at Riku before looking back down. He poked it a few times from multiple angles before saying, “It’s weird.”

“Hey!” Riku glared at him, but he couldn’t help but laugh too.

Sora chuckled too. “Sorry, it’s just _really_ bizarre looking and feeling… and it’s so big too…”

“Yup. That’s a human dick for you, I guess. Hng—”

Riku’s body twitched forward a little as Sora wrapped his hands around the length of it.

“Oh, sorry,” Sora said. “Should I not have done that?”

Riku shook his head. “N-no, no. It’s fine. Just threw me off for a second. It…” Riku trailed off, too flustered to say it right away. “It feels good…”

Sora fell into silence before continuing to play with him. He squeezed and loosened his grip, he moved his hands up and down. It was clear he didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but his genuine curiosity turned Riku on the most. His hands stroking his member as he tried to study it felt surprisingly good even if it didn’t have a strict pattern to it.

As Sora continued, he moved more so down to the head of the shaft, squeezing it and pressing his thumb into the top of it. Riku groaned pressure built in between his legs. This was bad, he could feel it coming. “S-Sora, wai—”

But entranced by Riku’s body, Sora keep moving and squeezing, seeming like he was unaware of Riku’s voice. Then, like a large wave crashing down on the shore, he felt a burst in his member, the pressure boiling over and releasing everything. It sprayed right into Sora’s face and Riku immediately leaned over and began helping him wipe it off.

“I am so sorry, Sora. I should have given you more warning about that.”

Sora still didn’t say anything, but instead he scooped up a glop of the white cream onto his index finger and stuck it right into his mouth. Only to immediately stick his tongue out and squeeze his eyes shut. “That’s not what I expected it to taste like!” he said, shaking his head as if he was trying to flick the flavor off his tongue. “But it was a surprise…”

“Sorry,” Riku repeated. “It didn’t get into your eyes or anything, did it?”

Sora shook his head. “So…” he began, “I guess it’s your turn now…”

Riku nodded and Sora flipped his body over in the bath as Riku sat next to the tub. He reached his arm over the edge of it and began to search for the soft spot. He pressed his thumb into Sora’s scales and began to move across the front of him until he came across the looser area. He ran his thumb in a circle and Sora began and immediately, a flow of liquids came rushing out of it, covering his hand entirely in a matter of seconds. Sora let out a loud moan before he covered his own mouth.

“It’s really _that_ sensitive, huh?”

“Y-yes…” Sora managed to spit out in between his gasps. “You humans… are so different from us…”

Riku then stuck his thumb inside as he said, “And you merfolk are different from us.”

Sora threw his head back and practically screamed, water splashing against the walls of the tub as he thrashed. A little, tentacle like projection came out of the hole and twitched rapidly. It was no wonder that Sora was so dumbfounded by his own length for Sora’s was so much smaller and wiggled a lot more too. Though, what caught Riku’s attention the most was that it was a multitude of colors. Like the corals found in the beautiful reefs the ocean had to offer, Sora was bursting with vibrant colors that shimmered against the light.

“Wow… This is the prettiest penis I have ever seen in my life,” Riku said with a chuckle.

Sora covered his flushed face. “T-thank you?” he said. “This is just how they look…”

“Do you think mine’s ugly?” Riku teased with a smug grin.

“What? N-no! I never said that! It was just… so different…”

“I know,” Riku said. The smile hadn’t faded, but it became gentler.

“It’s so big too… I don’t know how anybody gets that to fit inside them…” Sora said, his body trembling.

“Oh, trust me. It fits.”

Then, before Sora could say another word, Riku wrapped his hand around the small tentacle and began tugging on it. Sora’s body thrusted upwards, causing the water to splash right out of the tub and all over Riku. He was right, but he had gotten wet before this, just in a different way than he expected.

Sora then called out Riku’s name as a large flow of white ooze came streaming out of the tip. Sora’s entire body fell still for a moment as he breathed heavily.

Riku looked down at his hand to eye the fluid and just like Sora did, he brought his fingertips up to his mouth and tasted the sweet elixir. He giggled. “Am I going to gain any special powers from drinking a merman’s cum?” Riku said.

Sora lifted his head, his eyes completely pupil-less and dazed, but he managed to breath out, “You… wish… Muscles.”

Riku wasn’t done yet though. Sora might have been satisfied with his exploration, but Riku could go on forever. He stepped into the tub and placed a knee down on either side of Sora. He opened his mouth to say something, but Riku was faster than him. He lifted Sora by his hips and leaned his head down straight into the little soft spot. He took the entire member into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around the squirming thing.

Sora exploded stuttering and shouting, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?” His voice drowned in utter bliss and confusion. Riku looked up for a brief moment to see Sora’s eyes roll back as he immediately climaxed right into his mouth. Riku wasn’t going to lie to himself, it had a surprisingly savory and sweet taste that was a little addicting. Much better than what any human could produce.

Riku full lifted his head and then moved himself closer to Sora’s lips. He leaned in close, their lips only centimeters apart. Sora fluttered his dizzy eyes, completely lost in the world of pleasure. Riku then whispered right into his mouth, “Us humans, we like it _hard_ and _fast_ and _rough_.”

He then collided his lips with Sora’s, engulfing him in every way possible—allowing him to taste his own flavor that was lingering on Riku’s tongue. They separated and Sora took in a deep breath as if he had nearly forgotten how to breathe.

Riku then grabbed hold of Sora’s large hips and continued, “Your sensitive nature calls to every fiber in my body to fuck you so hard it permanently reshapes your insides.”

Sora shivered intensely, his body pushing up against Riku’s as if it suddenly had an uncontrollable need. “P-please… I need to rest first…”

Riku kissed him again, but this time it was on the forehead. “I know,” he said. “When you’re ready.” Riku lowered Sora’s body back into the water and he heard him let out a large sigh.

His body was still twitching and quaking, but the second his eyes closed, Riku noticed that he was out like a light. He realized he might have overdone it a little, but Sora becoming overstimulated by the simplest of touches made it impossible for Riku to resist him. He felt a beast release inside him and now… he craved for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! >//<


End file.
